Modern mobile devices are equipped to facilitate access of a user's various messaging accounts. For example, a mobile device may be loaded with a mail client software application which provides “on-device” access and management of email mailboxes belonging to a user of the device. In general, a messaging client application on a mobile device can be used to access messages that are stored in one or more message mailboxes on remote servers.
A mobile device can be synchronized with a message mailbox to store messages locally on the device. Message mailboxes often contain a large amount of message data due to high volumes of messages and/or large message body and attachment sizes. Various factors, such as network bandwidth, server traffic load and limits on mobile data usage, can influence the synchronization of message data between the mobile device and the device user's message mailboxes. These factors can often render generic techniques for message synchronization unproductive for the device user.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.